I'm with you
by longhairandleather
Summary: Matt attempts suicide and Mello finds him on the ground bleeding. Rated M for depressing story line and boy on boy :3 hope you guys enjoy :)


this is loosely based on a true story (very loosely). i'm really sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories or anything. and Wammygirlz, I will let you beta the next chapter. and for all you people waiting for me to update my other story I am working on it. I really sorry for no updating and basically being dead on this website. so much stuff has been going on and between like school and friends and boyfriends and stuff it's been a roller-coaster. soooooo anyway I really hope you guys like this, tell me if you want me to continue it or not. reviews are always welcome no hater tho I can only take so much hate. anyway enjoy :)

* * *

"One cut, two cuts, three cuts, four…" I sang as the razor connected with my wrist over and over again. I heard banging at the door. I was getting dizzy and before I knew it I was on the ground. I felt a hand on my head and I heard the faintness of screaming. Then I felt it, a single tear hitting my wrist. I tried to look up but all I saw was the light outlining someone's head. But I knew who it was. "M-Mello?" he was crying. I tried to reach up and wipe a tear from his cheek but then I saw my wrist, it was dripping blood. I gasped and suddenly felt light. I could see Mello's face, it wore such a concerned expression. He carried me down a few halls as I fell in and out of consciousness. He kept calling my name and I heard people gasping, probably people coming out of their rooms or classes and seeing the blood dripping from my wrist. He put me on what felt like a bed and judging by the extremely bright light I was in the nurse's room. I heard the soft sobbing of someone who was close and that was the last thing I heard.

I felt light, like I could fly. I saw something bright, then I saw him. My angel. Shoulder length gold hair, ice blue eyes that occasionally melt into a lovely blue ocean. He stood by the light clad in a black shirt and black jeans. "Please Matt, do back! Stay away from this light! I need you!" I got up from where I was sitting on the black ground and looked around, everything was shroud in shadows except for the bright light. I started walking towards Mello then he outstretched his arm and I thought he was reaching for my hand but instead he yelled, "STAY AWAY MATT! IT'LL KILL YOU!" as always I did what Mello told me and I started walking the other way. Then I started to run and I ran for what felt like hours when really it was probably only a few minutes. I fell to the ground and started to shake. I closed my eyes tightly and cried. When I opened my eyes there was a bright light shining right in my face, I groaned and closed my eyes again. When I opened them again the light was off and Mello was by my side. He looked like he had been crying for hours and that he hadn't slept in days. "Matt!" I cringed at his loudness. "Oh, sorry." He said noticing that I didn't like the loud noise. "Matt why?" I rolled over so I wasn't facing him and I looked at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Come on Matty, level with me!" I snapped my head back so I was looking at him.

"Don't you dare call me Matty!" he looked hurt, then I felt his hand on my forearm.

"Please don't be mad at me." I looked down at my wrist and saw it was wrapped in a clean, white bandage.

"You called me worthless and a waste of space!" he looked down.

"I know and I'm so sorry…I wasn't thinking straight. But when I saw you on the bathroom floor bleeding out, I…I made a deal with myself, that if you die I will too." I felt tears well in my eyes. _I can't imagine what I put him through! I'm terrible! _Mello looked at me as the tears fell down my cheek. "I'm sorry Matt! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he sobbed laying his head in my lap. I put my good hand on his head and then I saw the IV cord going into my hand. Mello looked up at me and saw what I was staring at. "You lost a lot of blood…" he said. "Matty…I mean Matt…I'm so sorry." He said laying his head in my lap again. He started crying I rubbed his back slowly and told him to hush.

"Mels, it's ok. I forgive you. You weren't thinking. It's ok." He looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Please Matt, never leave me again." I nodded.

"I won't. I promise." I lifted his face to mine and pressed my lips to his. He pushed into the kiss and licked at my lips asking for me to open my mouth. I opened it and left his tongue start to explore my mouth for the first time.


End file.
